A Freelancer Christmas
by Stinger909XL
Summary: After The Freelancers have settled in, they decide to throw a Christmas party, and invite Teams RWBY and JNPR, but one problem arises in the midst of their joy. On Remnant, there is no such thing as Christmas.
1. Chapter 1: Wait, What?

**A Freelancer Christmas:**

* * *

Wash stepped out of his room and saw York hanging makeshift Christmas decorations.

"Hey Wash. Can you grab that over there!" He said, pointing a line of thin plastic sheets, or Tinsel as it was really called. Wash picked it up and handed it to York, who nodded his thanks. Then, North walked through the door, a box in hand.

"They don't sell many fake trees ya' know. The smallest one, which is this one by the way, was seven foot six inches." North told them as he dragged the boxed tree tgrought the door. Wash's mouth was agape as the tree was pulled, in pieces, from the box. "I know. Crazy people aren't they?" North joked as he started to fix the tree together. Then South burst through the door.

"I got the tree's decorations!" South exclaimed as she walked over to her brother and put them on the floor next to him. After a good couple of hours, the four Freelancers looked at their handiwork. A room with a seven foot tall tree and makeshift decorations.

"Well... Looks like our work here is done. I'ma get Team RWBY and JNPR over here." Wash stated as he looked at the not-so-professionally-decorated room.

* * *

Ruby looked up as her scroll rang. She wondered who would be calling her at the end of winter break.

"Hello?" Ruby said, her scroll placed next to her ear. The voice on the other side spoke up.

"Hey Ruby, it's Wash. I just called on behalf of all of us and we want to ask you and Team JNPR over for Christmas. So you wanna come?" Wash asked her over the scroll-call. Ruby had a confused look on her face.

"What? What's Christmas?" Ruby said slowly. Wash's face fell, he gently put his scroll down and ran to York. She heard them mention _'They don't know what it is' _and _'Get 'em over here anyways'_.

"Well, just come over here anyways. You can use Weiss' car, just like always right." Wash tempted her, he knew she loved riding the car. It was custom made for travelling short distances, with soft, comfortable and liquid-proof seats.

"Alright Wash. I'll tell the guys." Ruby gave in and she ended the call. She sighed as she walked to her dorm.

* * *

The seven of them gave Ruby strange looks. Weiss was glaring at her, knowing they would use her car.

"So... Wash called us, all of us, over to Bluelyn, for a party?" Jaune questioned her, still looking at Ruby quizzically.

"Yeah... I didn't understand either. But we _are _going. And Team RWBY will use Weiss' car!" Ruby shouted happily and she pointed at Weiss. "Grab the keys Weiss, we're going to Bluelyn." Ruby told her, and Weiss grumbled as she reached for her keys. "Let's go!" Ruby exclaimed, and she headed out of the Team RWBY dorm room which she had sent her seven friends into for a meeting.

* * *

"Alright. They're coming, and should be here in about an hour or two knowing them." Wash told York, who smiled.

"Time to show them our Christmas spirit! And give them it too." York shouted in delight. In the year they had been in Remnant, they had become good friends with Teams RWBY and JNPR. Wash had become the greatest friends with Jaune and Ruby, who both happened to be like him, naïve and forever-happy. However, York had become great friends with all of the eight of them, adding to his never ending list of friends. Carolina and Pyrrha were unusually good friends, and had everything in common with each other. North was friends with Nora due to his _'Awsome, tiny purple guy' _and his kind nature. South was only friends with Weiss, who was quite similar to her, rude at first chance, and the second, and the third.

"Hey you two. They coming?" North asked the two friends, who looked up from what they were doing.

"Yeah, they're comin'!" York shouted in response. North gave a quick nod and headed to his room.

* * *

Ruby looked at the house, which was covered in snow like every other house. She shivered and rang the door bell, her seven friends stood behind her. They heard scrambling and clicks as lights could be seen being turned on through the windows. The door opened slowly, revealing a fully armored Carolina.

"Come on in guys. Merry Christmas!" She told them happily, not noticing them exchanging glances with each other.

* * *

After an hour long wait, the doorbell rung and Wash scrambled to his feet.

"They're here! They're here!" He called to the other Freelancers, who began turning on red and green lights. Carolina headed slowly to the door and opened it.

"Come on in guys. Merry Christmas!" She welcomed them, showing them inside. Their mouths fell open as they saw the inside.

* * *

**Hello guys! This is a out of the blue story based in the R.F. Universe. It will have short chapters, just about as long as this or maybe longer each time. Hope you like it!**


	2. The Most Saddening Moment

**I've never known someone personally who's died. But I feel that the pain can only be as great as the pain I feel now. As I have just seen news released by Burnie and Matt, that the amazing Monty Oum has passed away. They always say life is unfair, and that is true, but to take away such a magnificent individual like Monty is one of the worsts deeds life could have done. If there is a heaven, then that is where he is, and my best wishes go out to his family. He will be missed by many, even those who, like me, had never met him, and now never will. But fate played the cruelest of jokes, taking the one who least deserved to be taken.**

**Monty Oum: 22nd June, 1981 - 1st February, 2015 - Aged 33. He will be missed.**


End file.
